Thomas Winston
Thomas Winston is a 6th Year Gryffindor. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Thomas "Tommy" Winston was born on August 16, 1998 to Anastasia Bertram and Mark Winston in London, England. His father is a former Ravenclaw and Hogwarts graduate, whereas Anastasia is a muggle. Tommy grew up with his parents and older by one year half-sister, Charlie, in a small house in the suburbs of London, England. He was raised to believe that Charlie was, in fact, his full sister. It wasn't until she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter when he was ten did Mark tell the two of them the truth. It was shocking at first, but Tommy managed to remain surprisingly level-headed and calm about the situation for a ten-year-old. Charlie didn't take it as well as he did. Sure, it would never be the same, but that didn't change the way Tommy felt about Charlie. The first few months after Charlie left for school, Thomas felt major withdrawals. He had grown so accustomed to sharing and doing everything with his older sister that it felt wrong for her not to be in the next bedroom down the hall. Charlie finally came back on winter break, only to still be holding a grudge against Mark and Anastasia. Thomas decided that enough was enough and talked some sense into his stubborn sister. Just because they aren't full siblings and just because Anastasia isn't Charlie's mother by blood doesn't make them any less of a family. From that day forward, it was proven that Tommy is in fact the only person who Charlie will listen to. The two of them would do anything for each other. Thomas would risk his own life for Charlie without a moment of hesitation if he had to. Tommy received his Hogwarts letter the summer of his sister's second year. It was no surprise when he was sorted into Gryffindor with his selflessness and bravery. Despite Charlie being in Slytherin, Gryffindor's rival, she is proud of her brother and Thomas is proud of his sister. Personality Thomas is witty, loyal, and charismatic. He isn't the most extraverted person and doesn't have the most independent attitude, but he has a big personality. He will always put others before himself. Thomas tends to doubt himself a lot and although he is possibly one of the most intelligent and selfless Gryffindors, he personally doesn't think he is anything special. Thomas can make friends easily, but also enjoys his alone time. Although he isn't the most out there person, Thomas isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in and will always have his friends and family's backs no matter what. Looks Thomas has dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He has a slim build and isn't too tall or too short. Thomas has a boyish face and his most distinctive feature is his frowning resting face. Thomas's model is Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Wand Thomas's wand is 10 inches long with an willow wood base and a veela hair core. Alliances *Charlie Winston (half-sister) Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Thomas is the half-brother of Charlotte Winston *Thomas is selfless *Thomas can perform non-verbal magic *Thomas's patronus is a dog *Thomas aspires to be an auror Gallery 01.51.jpg 640full-thomas-sangster.jpg IMG_3007.GIF tumblr_static_tumblr_static_rgg2gcu5z9wo8c8gws4k80sw_640.gif MV5BMTM4OTUyMzY0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTEyMTUwOA@@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg the-maze-runner-thomas-brodie.jpg mr.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_9u3pq6rndwwso44gskwwsgo4_640.gif tumblr_inline_ng88pymlAt1qlr65v.jpg tumblr_mooiorWpF41r6b5b7o2_250.gif maxresdefaultasdojfasdfkljqeprighq.jpg largesmall.png 13af0007acd6569c.jpg img-thingys.jpeg ee02da63902a3922ab4a1a47a6da3039.gif thomas-brodie-sangster-still-from-maze-runner-the-scorch-trials-1.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_wuvnj94kf6s408occs4sco84_1280.gif tumblr_ngwzf90xSW1qjkhifo1_400.png tumblr_nhuksxKyrw1tak8f1o2_500.gif tumblr_ntmo5elzoI1tmr1xwo6_400.jpg tumblr_nv8nmrEDSK1uaw3hno2_500.gif Category:Student Category:Gryffindor Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Dueling Club member Category:British Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Seventeen Category:Sixth Year Category:Halfblood